Hon. Dr. David B. Hartenberger
The Honourable Dr. David B. Hartenberger is a Order of Canada Recipient, Order of Ontario Recipient, the Former Minister of Veterans Affairs, the Former Solicitor General of Canada, Former Associate Minister of Defence, Former Secretary of State for Canada, and the Former Canadian Ambassador to the United Nations. Dr. Hartenberger is the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada Member of Parliament for Durham-Northumberland, Ontario. Dr. Hartenberger is a strong advocate for an increase in Canada's Peacekeeping Operations and involvement in the United Nations. Dr. Hartenberger is a devouted Evangelical Christian and strongly believes in the bible beacuse of this Dr. Hartenberger is Pro-Life, Anti-Abortion, Anti-Homosexuality and Anti-Capital Punishment. He is also a Associate Researcher & Writer for the Phoenix Securities International Working Group. Dr. Hartenberger has dedicated his life to helping those in need and protecting those who cannot defend themselves. Due to this quality Dr. Hartenberger was appointed a Queen's Consel and awarded three awards for his charity work including the Order of Canada. Childhood Dr. Hartenberger was born in Oshawa, Ontario, to Polish-Jewish immigrants Benjamin and Esther Hartenberger. He was raised in a working-class household, with his father working as a Surgeon at the local hospital and his mother working as a teacher at the local high school. Dr. Hartenberger was raised in the town of Port Perry, Ontario. Education Dr. Hartenberger began his studies at Queen's University in September 1957 and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts (Honours): Political Science & History in May 1961. Dr. Hartenberger then attended Queen's University Law School and graduated with a Bachelor of Laws: International & Humanitarian Law in May 1964. After Law School Dr. Hartenberger prusued both a Master of Arts: Political Science and Doctor of Philosophy: Political Science and graduated from both those programs in 1966 and 1967. While at Queen's, h met his wife, Dr. Melissa Edwards. They were married in 1955 in Kingston, Ontario. Dr. Melissa Edwards is a Federal Crown Prosecutor with the Ontario Superior Court in Whitby, Ontario. Dr. Hartenberger & Dr. Edwards have four children: Megan age 18, Sarah are 16, Rachael age 14 and Jacob age 12. Life Before Politics In 1967 after Dr. Hartenberger graduated from Queen's he was hired as a Law Articiling Student and Researcher with the Department of External Affairs, Human Security Branch. While working in Ottawa Dr. Hartenberger and Dr. Edwards purchased their first house a four bedroom townhouse in Kanata, Ontario, just outside Ottawa, this is Dr. Hartenberger's current residence while in session at the House of Commons. After completing his articles in 1968 Dr. Hartenberger was accepted as a Member of the Law Society of Upper Canada and then was called to the bar and licensed as a Lawyer by the Ontario Bar Association. In 1968 Dr. Hartenberger was hired by the United Nations Legal Department (UNLD) at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City as a International Lawyer and Researcher. While at the UNLD Dr. Hartenberger was mostly responsible for being one of the legal representatives participating in UN negotiations and diplomatic talks. Also while at UNLD Dr. Hartenberger also worked heavily with complaints and legal issues concerning Peacekeeping Operations this led to his promotion in 1970. In 1970 Dr. Hartenberger was promoted at the UNHQ to a Legal Officer with the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations. In 1970 beacuse of Dr. Hartenberger's long contribution to charities and his work at the UN the Lieutenant Governor of Ontario with the advice from the Minister of Justice and Attorney-General of Ontario appointed Dr. Hartenberger a Queen's Counsel (QC). In 1976 Dr. Hartenberger was appointed by Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau as the Canadian Ambassador to the United Nations due to his extensive work in International Affairs and at the United Nations. On January 1st, 1977 Canada was elected to the United Nations Security Council and Dr. Hartenberger took the position as Canada's Representative to the United Nations Security Council as the Canadian Ambassador to the United Nations. In 1977 for Dr. Hartenberger's long and distinguished charity contributions and work he was awarded the Ontario Medal for Good Citizenship (O.M.C.) by the Lieutenant Governor of Ontario and the Queen's Silver Jubilee Medal by the Governor General of Canada. In July 1978, Canada took its turn in the Position of President of the United Nations Security Council and Dr. Hartenberger served as the President till the end of July 1978. In 1978 Dr. Hartenberger was awarded the Order of Ontario (O.Ont) for his outstanding charity and volunteer work as well as his work on the International Stage at the UN. In 1979 Dr. Hartenberger was asked by Queen's University to come back to Queen's to teach as a Professor and he was hired as the Associated Professor & Researcher in International Law, Humanitarian Law and Political Science. Also while at Queen's University Dr. Hartenberger was hired by Phoenix Securities International Working Group as a Associate Researcher & Writer. In 1979 Dr. Hartenberger was appointed a Member of the Order of Canada (C.M) by the Governor General for his outstanding charity and volunteer work as well as his long expierence and work on the International Stage at the United Nations. Political Career In 1979 after serving as Canada's Ambassador to the UN Dr. Hartenberger was disgusted at the liberal policies he was promoting at the Un and stepped down as Canada's Ambassador and annouced he would be running as a Member of Parliament in his home ridding for the Progressive Conservatives in the 1979 general election. In 1979 Dr. Hartenberger was elected as the Member of Parliament for the riding of Durham-Northumberland. In 1979 Dr. Hartenberger was appointed by the Governor General of Canada with the advice of the Prime Minister the Minister of Veterans Affairs, the Associate Minister of Defence, the Secretary of State for Canada, the Solicitor General of Canada and a member of the Privy Council of Canada. In 1979 the Liberals took power and defeated the Progressive Conservatives. Dr. Hartenberger became a member of the Official Opposition and lost his positions as the Minister of Veterans Affairs, the Associate Minister of Defence, the Secretary of State for Canada and the Solicitor General of Canada. Charity Work Ever since Dr. Hartenberger was a teen he has participated in local charity work starting out in his local church. Dr. Hartenberger went on to support local charities in the Durham Region, provincial charities, national charities like the Canadian United Nations Association, the Canadian International Development Agency, the Canadian Red Cross and the United Way. He also supports a number of international charities such as the International Committiee for the Red Cross, the United Nations Children's International Emergency Fund, the United Nations High Commission for Refugees, the United Nations Humanitarian Aid Office, the World Food Program and many others. Contact Information Riding Office: Port Perry, Ontario (Across From Palmer Park) 1-905-721-7849 Parliamentary Office: 3rd Floor, Centre Block, Parliament Hill, Ottawa, Ontario 1-613-286-4991 External Links Who's Who Biography http://z3.invisionfree.com/Politics_Canada/index.php?showtopic=320&st=0&#last